


The Celebrity Wedding

by Rhang



Series: The Bodyguard AU [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A stressed out wedding planner, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky gets to marry his actor boyfriend, Established Relationship, Everyone else endures a lot between Sam and Bucky, I honestly wrote one, M/M, My goodness how they made it down the aisle I don’t know, Sam has kicked the drama up to 20 in this one, Wild bachelor parties, it's a wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: “I didn’t say that. I have all the faith that you two will walk down the aisle. In what condition you do so remains to be seen,” she said smiling.





	The Celebrity Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a year after [Ain’t No River Wide Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943230).
> 
> A few people have asked for the wedding between Sam and Bucky within the Bodyguard AU. I went ahead and whipped this together. It’s not much but I hope it pleases.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

Misty stared at Sam and James standing in her office and wondered what it was they asked to speak to her about. Sam sat forward and cleared his throat.

“Misty, you know I love you-,” Sam started to say.

She didn’t have time for this. “Get to the point Sam,” she said flatly.

“We just wanted to tell you that we got a wedding planner for the wedding. That you don’t have worry about doing anything,” Sam said a bit irritated that she wouldn’t let him express his gratitude properly before telling her.

“Am I supposed to feel sad about that?” Misty asked looking at both of them. While she was happy for the both of them, she couldn’t understand how or where they thought _she_ would be planning their wedding as Sam’s manager. Her job description didn’t included any responsibilities that read anything like a wedding planner.

“Misty, we just felt that it was important that you not feel compelled to step in and do anything. You’re family and all we want you to do is attend and celebrate with us,” James said smiling at her.  

Misty smirked and folded her hands on top of her desk before leaning forward. “I appreciate that James. I really do, but don’t worry I’ll do my best to restrain myself from saving you two from yourselves while planning this wedding.”

Sam chuckled. “You think we can’t do it?”

“I didn’t say that. I have all the faith that you two will walk down the aisle. In what condition you do so remains to be seen,” she said smiling. Sam never could see a challenge for what it really was. They were always just obstacles to Sam and she admired that about him. But she knew Sam, the whole process of planning and putting on a wedding would test him in ways she knew would have both of them going at each other in the worst and oddest ways. “I wish you both the best of luck. And Sam pick a day already so I can clear your schedule and keep you free for a while before and after that day for any preparations you have to do and for your honeymoon if you’re taking one.”

“Oh we’re taking one alright,” James said looking over at Sam with a smile.

Sam mirrored James' smile back at him and touched his hand.

Misty looked at both of them. “Alright, we’re done here. Out of my office with all of that,” she said shooing them out.

James laughed. He got up and took Sam’s hand as they prepared to leave.

“I’ll get you the date the moment we decide Misty,” Sam said in response to her request.

“Great,” she said getting back to her work.

“We need to get in touch with the wedding planner to get things started so we have enough time,” James mentioned as Sam held the door leaving Misty’s office.

Fury was sitting outside of the office reading a magazine waiting for them to finish talking. He got up and joined Sam and Bucky as they headed out of the office building.

“Yeah, we can do that later today. It _is_ the wedding planner’s job to keep the chaos down to a minimum for these things isn’t it?” Sam asked looking over at his fiancée.

Bucky shrugged, unsure of what wedding planners actually did. He just knew he was prepared to be as engaged in the whole process as he could be.

Fury just shook his head listening to them talk. It was painfully clear the two of them had no clue how much went into planning a wedding.

-

-

-

So when chaos ensued the next month it was no surprise to anyone but the wedding planner when Sam and Bucky started going back and forth changing details behind each other’s back with the planner, Kendall. Bless her little heart, the poor thing was only 25 years old and doing her best to make each of them happy. After Sam and Bucky each called her six times in one day she learned not to ask one a question without the other present. So she was convinced everything would go well at their cake tasting so she could order the cake. Sam and Bucky finally agreed on a 120 total on the guest list and that was the number the baker required before an order could be placed.

Oh how wrong she turned out to be.

“Both are good flavors guys,” Kendall pressed.

“I’m judging you right now Kendall if you think that Butter Cream Vanilla is any good,” Sam said giving her a look.

“It’s not that bad Sam,” Bucky said getting sick of the smell of cake but he refused to let Sam pick the cake flavor.

“It’s boring James, come on this is our wedding, we should have decadence and lavishness,” Sam argued.

“Babe, I hear you but it’s too much, White Chocolate Raspberry? Really? You’re only thinking of yourself right now,” Bucky countered.

“Newsflash James, I’m one of the people getting married. It’s partly my cake. Our guests **will** _eat_ whatever we decide on,” Sam said firmly.

“That’s _if_ we can decide,” James said running his fingers through his hair tiredly. They’d tasted the same five flavors, each three times, to narrow it down to the White Chocolate Raspberry, Butter Cream Vanilla and Red Velvet flavors. Sam was stuck between the Red Velvet and Raspberry flavor, Bucky only selected the Vanilla because it was the only flavor he wasn’t completely opposed to, he didn’t really like anything else.

“You can have different flavors on different layers if that’ll bring a compromise,” the baker humbly suggested.

Sam thought about it. “But the cake should be uniform,” he said not really sure he liked the idea of the different tiers having different flavors if they clashed on the palate.

“I don’t see a problem with different layers of the cake having different flavors if they complement each other,” Bucky said. It was just what Sam was thinking.

“I agree,” Sam said.

“Finally,” Kendall said with a sigh of relief.

“But what about the top tier?” Sam asked.

“What about it?” Bucky asked.

“It’s the part of the cake we save and freeze. We’ll eat it on our one year wedding anniversary,” Sam explained.

Bucky thought about it. “That White Chocolate Raspberry can’t possibly keep for a year may as well go with the Vanilla,” Bucky said simply.

“The Vanilla is boring James! You want a boring cake for our one year anniversary huh? Is that it?” Sam said starting the argument up all over again. 

Kendall looked at the baker and shook her head. She refused to shed tears on her job but she would be doubling her nightly glass of wine to two after putting up with this today.

-

-

-

Misty heard her cell phone ring while she was listening to Sam and James discuss the wedding. She saw it was Steve calling and answered the phone.

“Yeah Steve?” she said still listening in on Sam and James.

“Hey Misty how you been?” Steve asked her. It had been a while since he’d spoken to her. He hadn’t seen her since the engagement party.

“Been good Steve, been good,” she said only half listening to Steve as Sam started arguing again.

“Good, good. Mist, when’s the first fitting for the groomsmen?” Steve asked.

“The first what?” Misty asked a bit irritated. She wasn’t listening to Steve she was trying to hearing what James had said back to Sam.

“You didn’t hear me just now? When is the first fitting for the tuxes?” Steve asked again wondering what in the world was going on over there.

“Steve will you please be quiet, like damn?! I’m trying to listen to Sam and James arguing,” she said upset that Steve insisted on talking while on the phone.

“They’re arguing? About what?” Steve asked.

Misty heard the conversation change and promptly lost interest. “They _were_ arguing over what would be allowed for the bachelor parties and what wouldn’t. But now they’re just arguing over who gets you.”

“Gets me?” Steve asked wondering what that meant.

 

“Steve was my bodyguard for 10 years and my friend before that. He has to be my best man,” Sam argued looking at James on the other end of the couch.

“You said it yourself, 10 years! You got Steve for 10 years already!  He’s been my friend since we were five years old, he should be _my_ best man,” Bucky argued. He really felt like he should be the one to get Steve. “Plus you have Marcus right there for a best man. He’s your cousin.”

Sam shook his head unconvinced. “You should have Marcus as your best man actually,” Sam said sitting forward.

“He’s your family though?” Bucky countered.

“He’ll be your family too after this wedding. It’ll give you two time to bond and get to know each other,” Sam said smiling at the argument he’d pieced together in the face of the dispute they were currently having.

“‘Time to bond’? Did you forget all the bonding we did while I was your bodyguard and over the past two years?” Bucky asked.

“See! There’s a bond. Marcus will make an excellent best man for you babe,” Sam pressed.

Bucky sat back against the couch and sighed. He thought about it and a sly grin grew upon his lips.

“Okay. If you get Steve as your best man, I’ll ask Marcus…but Misty comes to _my_ bachelor party,” Bucky wagered.

Sam stared at his fiancée appalled. “How dare you?”

“Take it or leave Steve alone,” Bucky said simply.

Sam thought about it and sighed. “Fine as long as I get to decide the flavor order of the wedding cake tiers,” Sam added.

That was a tough bargain. Bucky knew his flavor was already in the final selection it was just a matter of whether it would be one of the smaller tiers or not. But Bucky figured he’d got the better end of this deal overall. He looked over at Sam and smiled.

“Sure. It’s a deal,” Bucky said happily.

Sam started smiling and got up to crawl over to Bucky. He leaned into his personal space and kissed his lips. “It’s a deal then,” Sam said whispering against his lips.

Bucky brushed his hand up Sam’s side and pulled him down against him before kissing his way into Sam’s mouth.

“I’m happy to be marrying you,” Bucky said softly looking into Sam’s eyes.

“Tell me about it,” Sam breathed wanting to kiss James a bit longer. So he draped his arms over James’ shoulders and kissed him silly.

-

-

-

The bachelor parties took place two days before the wedding to do away with any rushing the morning before or hung over attendees. Sam and Steve’s good friend from college, 3 time Oscar Winner T’Challa Udaku flew in to attend Sam’s bachelor party. The moment T’Challa walked into the apartment, Misty knew some shit was about to go down.

She looked at Steve with a look a mild apprehension. “Steve what the hell?” Misty asked under her breath as she tried to forget about her mild fling with T’Challa in college. She knew Sam, T’Challa, Steve and alcohol were a terrible mix; nothing good could come of the three of them together tonight.

“We’ll behave Mist, I promise,” Steve assured her as T’Challa and Sam greeted each other happily and Sam introduced T’Challa to Bucky.

She looked at Steve and squinted her eyes. “I don’t care about T’Challa or you, Sam better get back here in one piece for that wedding. I will not be babysitting a mopey James if something happens to him.”

“We’ll have Fury with us, plus T’Challa has people,” Steve said confused at Misty’s sudden “Mom-mode” tone.

“Don’t play dumb Steven, you know what I mean. Keep an eye out for th-What the hell am I saying? Where is Fury?” Misty said pushing Steve aside. The moment Steve hit four tequila shots he was no longer any good for anything. She was better off telling Fury what to look out for. She walked off as T’Challa approached Steve.

“Steven, been a while,” T’Challa said as Steve gave him a hug.

“Yeah it has. Last I saw you it was just the one Oscar right?” Steve said smiling. “Congratulations man.”

T’Challa shrugged but thanked Steve just the same. “Misty looks good,” T’Challa said eyeing her.

“Yeah, she’s good. Just a bit worried about you, me and Sam going out tonight,” Steve said smirking.

“I’ll behave if you will,” T’Challa said hitting Steve on the shoulder.

“What’s this about ‘behaving’? Is this a bachelor party or what?” Sam said walking up.

Steve hadn’t seen Sam smile so wide since he landed his first movie role all those years ago. But he was ecstatic for his friends’ impending nuptials and was determined, as Sam’s best man, to give Sam a night out partying that he would always remember.

From the apartment both bachelor party groups left for the evening and made their way to their separate party destinations in their shuttles. The night carried on. Bucky, Marcus and Misty started at a bar to warm themselves up. By 1AM they ended up in a strip club, paying for each other to get lap dances. Misty thoroughly enjoyed herself and her lap dance and burst out laughing when somehow Bucky ended up on stage shirtless, dancing with one of the strippers. Marcus had to drag both of them out of the club because they’d made a few friends with the girls working that night.

The three of them didn’t get back to the apartment until a little after 5AM. When they got back they were surprised to see T’Challa laid out on the couch with a bag of ice on his face, Steve sitting on the floor beside the couch cleaning up a bloodied lip. Sam was star-fished in the middle of the living room floor, passed out by the look of him.

Bucky rushed to Sam’s side, almost stumbling on his way and checked on his fiancée.

“What the fuck is wrong with him Stevie?” Bucky said upset.

Steve laughed dryly and shook his head looking at a pissed off Misty. “He’s fine, he’s just drunk. He didn’t want to go to bed so there he is,” Steve said simply.

“What the hell happened to yall?” Marcus asked.

T’Challa groaned from where he was laying and immediately gave up trying to move after that.

“We uh, got into a little fight at the bar,” Steve said simply.

“Where’s Fury?” Misty asked moving to take a seat before she fell down. While she understood the situation before her was a bit serious, she was still mostly drunk herself.

“He went to bed. He made sure Sam was in the apartment and said goodnight. Something about, ‘he doesn’t get paid enough’. May want to look into that Mist,” Steve said with a smirk. “He deserves it.”

“Well what did you three do?” Misty asked as Marcus handed her some water to drink. “Thank you, you wonderful human being.”

Marcus chuckled at that and glanced over to see Bucky had stretched out in the floor next to Sam and possibly fell asleep there. At least they both made it back safely from their bachelor parties.

“Well I got into a shouting match with someone at the bar. That piece of shit called T the N-word,” Steve said trying not to get upset all over again.

“What?!” Misty and Marcus said together in surprise.

“Yeah,” T’Challa said from where he lay on the couch.

“So I got in the idiot’s face and dared him to say that shit again. But once T’Challa heard what the guy said he punched the guy. Like T’Challa jumped on this guy, it was glorious! Anyways Sam, completely drunk by now, he was out of it but he was struggling to stop both of them. Another guy tried to hit Sam so I jumped in and took the hit,” Steve said motioning to his split lip. “Long story short, we had to plead with the owner to not press charges it being Sam’s bachelor party and all. Luckily Fury knew the bar owner so when the police arrived, the other guys went to jail.”

Misty stared at Steve speechless.

Steve looked at Misty and Marcus. “I told you I’ll take care of him Mist, didn’t I?” Steve said with a crooked smile.

“You did Steve,” Misty said tiredly. “Glad to see you’ve still got it.”

Steve felt his heart warm at that and rested his head back to close his eyes for a bit. They’d got into quite a bit tonight and they had the wedding in just 2 days. He was exhausted. There was nothing quite like being back in Sam’s orbit, the chaos and laughter were staples around here. Steve had missed this. 

-

-

-

Considering how the bachelor parties went, the fact the wedding actually went on without a single problem was a literal miracle. Everyone spent the day waiting for the other shoe to drop but when it didn’t Sam couldn’t believe they’d pulled it off. Every guest invited, arrived and was seated. Sam and Bucky were on time getting to the venue and started the ceremony on time which was unheard according to Kendall.

When they took pictures with their wedding party, they pulled Misty into the pictures with them. She cheerfully joined in and stood between Steve and Marcus behind the couch Sam and Bucky sat on near a window with beautiful North lighting. They took their pictures and laughed it up with a few candid shots.

Sam and Bucky each danced with their moms after sharing a slow dance together in front of everyone.

“No going back now,” Bucky whispered in Sam’s ear with the lights low and no one but them on the dance floor. He pressed Sam a bit closer to him and Sam sucked back the tears he’d been holding onto for most of the day. “You okay baby?”

“Yeah,” Sam said looking at Bucky with tears in his eyes. “I’m just so happy. I love you James.”

Bucky felt tears fall from his own eyes and kissed the tears on Sam’s cheeks. “I fuckin love you Sam. I love you so much,” Bucky said before he kissed Sam again there on the dance floor. Everyone clapped for them and cheered.

The food was served promptly at the reception. Sam and Bucky greeted their guests together, holding hands and one another so close. They were so happy to be married they couldn’t stand it. Steve, Marcus and T’Challa gave toasts and everyone danced well into the night.

When the to-go plates were being packed, Sam asked Steve to make sure that he and James got some cake to take back to the apartment. Steve said he was on it and made it happen.

 

When Sam and Bucky quietly walked the hall to their apartment door they’d asked Fury for the evening to themselves and he’d allowed it and told them he’d see them in the morning. They stood outside of their apartment door looking at each other.

“Want me to carry you over the threshold husband?” Bucky asked with sleepy eyes.

“Nah, I’m good. Do you want me to husband?” Sam asked with a soft smile.

“I’m good. I think I’ll just carry the cake,” Bucky said warmly mentioning the to-go cake plates he had in the plastic bag in his hand.

Sam opened the door and held Bucky’s hand as they stepped over the threshold together.

“It’s done,” Bucky said happily.

“Yeah,” Sam said taking the cake from James.

Bucky slipped off his suit jacket and undid his tie. “I didn’t even get any cake,” Bucky said sadly. “Not even a taste!”

Sam listened from the kitchen and put the top tier of their cake in their freezer before he opened the to-go plate Steve made for them. Sam grabbed a fork and went to the couch. Bucky smiled up at Sam when he saw the fork and took the plate from him. Sam took off his suit jacket and pulled his tie off. He sat down next to James and got comfortable.

“This White Chocolate Raspberry is delicious babe,” Bucky said as Sam laid down and rested his head on his thigh. “Sleepy love?”

“Just a bit. You were right about not leaving for our honeymoon right after. We can sleep tonight and relax and wake up for our flight in the morning,” Sam said softly.

Bucky nodded glad Sam understood his reasoning now as he enjoyed their wedding cake.

“I know how tired you get after big events,” Bucky said softly rubbing Sam’s arm gently.

“Mmm hmm,” Sam mumbled before falling asleep.

“Sleep my love, we’ve got the rest of our lives now,” Bucky said resting back and enjoying the slice of Butter Cream Vanilla he’d moved on to eating.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> *Queues "[Death of A Bachelor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R03cqGg40GU)" as the credits begin to roll* 
> 
> And then they go on to have a wonderful life together. Sam later wins an Oscar for Best Actor Award for his role in the project he developed, mentioned in [And I Will Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935743).
> 
> As I said before, writing this series was a solid good time. Thank you to everyone that took the ride with me. 
> 
> Take care yall. :D


End file.
